The Letter
by Orex1995
Summary: At the end of the day, Noire like to sit back and read some of the mail sent in by her beloved fans.


**Author's Note:**  
 **I don't know why I wrote this but now I'm sad and misery loves company**

* * *

Today is the best day ever.

All of my quests for the day are complete. Lastation is thriving. My basilicon is beautiful. No one has found out about my love of cosplay. My sister has been working hard all day and everything is going well.

I put the new gun I got for Uni inside my closet to keep it a surprise. I decided because she has been so helpful as of late that I'd buy something nice for my younger sister. Perhaps I'll give it to her tomorrow. She's been taking on a lot of work recently. I'm such an awesome sister.

Before I sit down at my desk I take some time to admire the cosplay outfits I completed this morning. I am careful to check that the door is locked before pulling them out of my closet. I can't wait to get some pictures of me wearing these. If only this hobby wasn't so embarrassing.

Finally, I sit down at my desk to read my fan mail for the day. My shares have been so high recently; I have been receiving tons of fan mail and I have been having Kei set on my desk. I love reading them at night. It's so good to read how much my believers love me.

Tonight is a small pile. The perfect size. Enough to know how perfect I am but not enough to overwhelm me with tons of reading. Before long I have all but gone through the pile. Only one remaining. I open up the final letter and begin to read.

 _Dear Noire_

Noire? A little informal.

 _I look up to you as the shining beacon above Gamindustri. You have always been the one I look up to the most. I have worked every day of my life to live up to the example you set for all of Gamindustri. Your vision for Lastation is inspiring. Your hopes for Gamindustri are divine. It's those hopes that I wanted to live up to._

I am awesome. I'm glad I can inspire others.

 _Your hopes quickly became my hopes. I worked so hard for your vision. I threw myself at everything to try and make our dreams a reality. I may not have started off well but little by little I started to turn our hope into our reality._

I love hearing about how hard my followers are working. It kind of inspires me.

 _My dream was for you to notice me. I used to think that if I did a good enough job then you would thank me and take me out for a nice dinner. I can't believe how childish that dream was. I had hoped the perfect goddess of Lastation would just once notice me._

As if I would just randomly ask out one of my followers. A date with a goddess will never happen but I appreciate him calling me perfect.

 _I was stupid. It took me awhile to realize. My dream was nothing more than a fantasy. It eventually started to sink in. I had built myself up in my work. I tried so hard to get you to notice me that I was in over my head. The impossible workload I set for myself came crashing down on me. Literally. Ledgers and notes and forms. I couldn't handle the stress of it all._

I kind of feel a little bad for this guy.

 _That was when I started. One of the pages that fell on me happened to knic my hand. It hurt. At the time I wanted to punish myself so I just let it bleed. Eventually the bleeding stopped. It wasn't enough. I don't know how many times I cut my wrist that night. I don't know how many times I have cut them since. _

Holy dark turns Neptune!

 _I know it will only be a matter of time until someone notices. All of the work I tried and failed to complete. All of the forms I pretended to fill out. Someone will notice. Perhaps it will even be you._

Maybe I should write this guy back. Tell him it will be alright.

 _That thought chills my bones. The one I look up to the most, seeing all my failures. I can't stand it. And I won't. This is the reason I am writing this note. _

Everything will be alright. Just hang in there.

 _Tonight is the end. _

No...

 _Once I send you this letter I will pull out my favourite gun. I will put the barrel in my mouth and wait for the cold taste of lead. This is the end of my suffering._

Nonononononono...

 _Your hopes have become my burden…_

That's the end.

THAT IS THE END OF THE LETTER!?

THERE'S NO NAME!

For a brief moment I frantically search for the envelope it was sent in. Nothing. There is literally nothing on the envelope. I don't have time for this. I need to find this guy and stop him. First thing is first. I need to find Kei so I can find out who sent this letter. Kei will know who sent it.

With the letter clenched in right hand I practically fly threw the halls of my basilicon. I run to Kei's office and practically kick open the door. She is sitting at her desk. Quickly she spins around to see who barged in on her.

"Oh. Hello Lady Noire. What seems to be the emergency?" Kei ask seeming a little started. Rightfully so.

"This." I hold out the letter.

"Ah. I see you got the note Uni sent you. If I may ask, what were the contents of the letter? She made me promise not to read it." Kei says calmly.

I can feel the blood rush from my face. "Uni sent this?!"

"Yes?" An obviously confused Kei responds.

There is no time. I make a mad dash through the halls. I am desperate. Please Uni no. I can't let you do this.

Time appears to move in slow motion. Every step seems to take an eternity. As fast as I can I make my way to Uni's room. My legs can't carry me fast enough.

Uni is just out of reach.

I am mere steps away…

 _Boom!_

No. This can't be.

I put my hand on the handle and slowly turn. I am too scared as to what I'll find.

The door slowly opens to reveal a scene fitting of nightmares. My nightmares.

My sister is drooped over on her bed.

The wall behind her has been painted crimson.

This is the worst day ever.


End file.
